Butterfly Kisses
by ireneotaku
Summary: When Watanuki dies in an accident he sees the wings of a butterfly, and a familiar face. YukoxWatanuki. My first xxxholic fic please rate and review. oneshot unless asked to conctinue by alot of people.


Disclaimer: I don't own xxxholic.

A/N: Might spoil part of xxxholic long live WatanukixYuko

Summary: When Watanuki dies in an accident he sees the wings of a butterfly, and a familiar face. YukoxWatanuki

* * *

It was going to be a normal day at the shop. Doing chores for Yuko cleaning cooking the usual. Today was different though, and I should have noticed. I was having some bad luck I just assumed I was around Himawari to much today is all.

I was walking back from the grocery store with ingredients for today's dinner for everyone in the shop, and some to make snacks for Yuko for tomorrow. I was crossing the intersection when a car ran a red light. I had no time to react I was hit. Everything else became a blur for me I knew though no matter what I was going to die.

I was aware of people around me, and I was aware of the blood over me, and all the food. Trivial thoughts passed my head now. Like what would Yuko eat from now on or who would Domeki steal food from. As you see these are very trivial thoughts. I closed my eyes ever so slightly I was going to die, and I knew it. I assumed it was due to all the blood but for whatever reason I felt warmth as I died.

I was in a different place now I was standing in blackness like when I was under the hydrangea tree. I saw a person with butterfly wings, they were so familiar to me I ran towards them. Her long raven hair moving as she turned I saw Yuko looking at me.

"Watanuki Kimihiro you have died in a car accident on this day. It is my duty to take you to the afterlife properly as a shinigami. Do you have any questions before we start?"

I looked at the one person in my life I loved who understood me. Her long raven hair part evenly in half at the back of her head falling gently over her chest over her kimono. Her hair like that probably as to not change the butterfly wings.

"Yuko why are you here?"

"I'm here Watanuki because there is no such thing as coincidence there is only the inevitable."

She looked at my confused face, and seeing that I didn't understand she continued.

"Shinigami are people who committed suicide in their life. For wasting it they are given a sentence to serve before they can pass to the afterlife. My sentence was to grant peoples wishes, and to ferry souls until I ferried my loves. After I ferry my love I can go to the afterlife with them. I have found that today is the last ferry I have."

I stepped towards Yuko the person who took good care of me, and whom I harbored feelings for. I gently put my hand on her face to see if she would let me. She did and so we gently kissed each other once and parted.

"Am I the love you have been waiting for all this time Yuko?"

She nodded once, and looked at me once again her eyes fixed on mine.

"It was inevitable that you would die today I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I knew this would happen since I was told my sentence would end today."

Grief flooded the eyes of the wise person in front of me. A tear fell down her face, and I wiped it away gently.

"Yuko its fine as long as we are together everything will be fine. Please don't cry it makes me sad."

She looked hopeful again, and then grabbed my hand, and started walking. She was probably ferrying me to the afterlife, and yet I wasn't worried. We would be together after a minute there was a flash of light.

"This is the place we will be staying in our afterlife. You might find other people you know, and even a spirit you knew when you were alive."

I looked at Yuko we were standing in a place that looked just like the old shop. Outside of it you could see Haruka, my friend from childhood, and the kind woman from the park. Yuko looked at me once more.

"This will be your home for a very long time. Please enjoy it to the fullest."

She then fell into my arms very tired, and I would assume rightly so. We walked to where her room would be in the shop, and I laid her in her bed. When I got up so grabbed my hand.

"Yuko you need your rest I'm sure after all the time you've done your sentence you need some rest."

She looked at me with confused eyes.

"Watanuki please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone not again."

I kissed her forehead, and she relaxed still confused. It was odd I had never seen her distraught before.

"I won't leave you Yuko don't worry I'll sleep right here against the edge of the bed okay?"

She nodded, but wouldn't let go of my hand I went, and kissed her lips gently once more. She relaxed the grip on my hand assured I wouldn't leave. She then drifted to sleep, and I slept with my back against the bed, and my hand in my loves.

"Watanuki I love you now and forever."

"I love you to Yuko, and I always have and will."

One last phrase was uttered from her mouth.

"Thank you Watanuki I can finally rest after all this time."

She and I fell asleep, and we always awaited for the next day when we would see each other again.


End file.
